


We're dating now

by lkionus



Series: Starcat [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: Courtney and Yolanda decide to tell their friends and familys about each other.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Starcat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	We're dating now

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please excuse strange or false grammar/spelling  
> not beta read

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked as they stoped before the cafeteria door.

Yolanda gave her hand a squeez "Come on, lets tell them."

Cortney took a last deep breath and opened the door. They went straight to their usual table, where Beth and Rick were already sitting. They looked up when they noticed them aproaching the table. 

"Hey!" Beth greated them happily.

"Hey." Courtney said, visibly nervous. "We have something to tell you two." She looked at Yolanda who gave her an encouraging smile. "Yolanda and I are together."

She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she expected, but a compleat lack of reaction from Beth and Rick was not it. "Seriously?" She asked, "no reaction?"

"Oh we knew already" Rick said.

"What? How?" Courtney almost screamed. Her voice going so high that Yolanda flinched next to her.

"You were not very good at hiding it." Beth said and Rick nodded. "How you always look at each other when you think we're not looking, how you always try not to look at each other when you think we are looking, how you always get this look and smile when you talk about each other, all the light touches..."

"Alright alright I get it. I don't need to hear how bad we are at keeping secrets." Courtney stopped Beths monologue. 

"How long have you known?" Yolanda asked nervously. 

"About two months." Beth similed. 

"But we've only been together for three weeks." Courtneys voice was getting dangerously high again.

"Are you sure about that?" Rick asked 

Courtney opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a comback. Rick and Beth couldn't keep in their laughter at Courtneys expression. Her head was tomato red as she finaly sat down next to Yolanda. 

"But in all seriousnes," Rick said after he managed to stop laughing "we are happy for you."

"Thank you." Yolanda whispered and smiled at him. 

\-----

"Hi Courtney, how was your day?" Barbara asked her daughter when she came home. 

"Hi mom, Pat, Mike, I uhhmm... I just wanted to let you know that... that I'm... Why is this so hard? I have a girlfriend now. My friend Yolanda and I are now dating."

"Cool" Mike said without looking up from the videogame he was playing. His tone making it obvious that he couldn't care less. 

Barbara on the other hand went to hug her daughter, a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you. But you know what that means right?" her face shifting to a serious expression. "Dinner! Friday evening! No excuses!" She gave her daughter another smile and a quick squeeze and went back to preparing diner. 

When nobody was looking anymore Pat gave Courtney a sign to follow him and went to the basement. 

"So. You and Yolanda?" he said after Courtney had closed the basement door.

"Yeah, me and Yolanda. Is this where you tell me that i shouldn't date a teammate for some reason?"

"If I did you wouldn't listen to me anyway would you? So I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can't do anymore. I just hope you know that even though you two are dating, you can't treat her any differently when you are out in the field. You have to stay focused on the mission, even if she is hurt. You cant just rush to her side when she is in danger. You have to trust her to handle herself just like Rick and Beth. Do you think you can do that?"

Courtney gave him a carefull nod.

"Well than for what its worth, i'm happy for you Court. Now let's get back up before your mother notices we're gone."

\----

Yolanda carefully traced the eyes of her Wildcat cowl. She sometimes found herself just staring at it, marveling about the luck she had when Courtney had picked her to pick up that mantle and how it had changed her life. How she had changed her life. The thought of Courtney brought a smile to her lips, when she was ripped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Quickly she hid the cowl under her bed and turned arround.

"Yes?"

Her brother Alex opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. 

"Sure. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to ask whats been going on with you these last couple of weeks. You seem different somehow, happier."

Yolanda couldn't help but smile, her brother had always supported her, even after the big mistake she made. "Is it that obvious?"

Alex chuckled "Only if you pay attention."

"Ok, but if I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell mom and dad." 

"Don't worry about that, I will tell them nothing of this."

"Okay, the reason I've been so happy is that I have a girlfriend." The thought alone spread a big smile over her mouth. 

Her brother smiled too. "Is that why you're sneaking out almost every night?"

"How do you..."

"Mom and dad may not pay much attention to you anymore, but I do. You're still my big sister and I love you."

"C'mere." Yolanda said and pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"So, you wanna tell me about her?" Alex asked.

Yes, but not today. Is that okay?"

"Of course, its late anyway. I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sis."


End file.
